


Nothing less that loved

by dreasmie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Established Relationship, Highschool Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dont fight me i didnt mean to hurt hyuck, fragile hyuck, homphobia, kinda vague sorry, mark loves his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreasmie/pseuds/dreasmie
Summary: Donghyuck was confident, but all it took was persistence and those walls he built would come crashing down.





	Nothing less that loved

The rain started when the first tear slipped. It was almost ironic that the weather mirrored Donghyucks mood. Donghyuck was always confident. He was openly gay and even though lots of people didn’t agree with who he was he thought he could handle the comments. Turns out, even the strongest people have breaking points.

“Now you feel like crying huh?” The taunting kept going and he just wanted it to stop, hes not weak hes not anything other than himself but it was getting so hard to stay strong when they beat down every inch of confidence he had left in him. He knew it wasn’t common, especially in korea to be openly gay and he was used to the bullying the teasing sometimes flat out death threats and he could deal. He was tough and he was better but it was getting so hard to deal with it. His boyfriend, had wanted them to come out claiming he’d protect hyuckie from anything that anyone said but Hyuck knew what they would sug and he knew Mark wouldnt be able to handle it. So he told them to stay hidden. He said it was because of insecurity but obviously that was not the truth. He didn’t want Mark to hurt, he knew it wasn’t bad if he had these comments directed at him but he couldn’t drag Mark down too. He loved him too much to see him hurt, he knew his boyfriend was a softie. His memory of this couldn’t last too long as Jeongil, said current bully, was especially riled up today. 

“Can’t even speak anymore? What happened to the feisty Donghyuck who couldn’t keep his filthy mouth shut!? Did you lose your fire? Was it too much baby? Im sure you love being called that you slut. Keep crying no one will comfort you. Sometimes i want to feel bad you know? No one will ever love you when your broken. Maybe you got dropped one too many times as a kid and you were brainwashed to want to suck a dick right? You’d like that come here.”

Tears were dropping quicker and more abundantly , his sobs being less quiet and more irratic. It was humiliating in the middle of the school courtyard his natural confidence that was burned away leaving a sobbing boy in the middle of a yard, rain mimicking his tears feeling reduced to nothing. 

“Get over here whore wanna bet you’d suck my dick and if its good maybe I’ll pay you?” He giggled. The bully grabbed donghyuck by his arm and threw him towards the floor. He heart held no sympathy for the pain he’d caused to Donghyuck and he never would. 

“No one can bare to look at you now that I’ve shown you what a mess you really are.” 

—  
“Mark. We need to go to the courtyard now.” Renjun had found Mark in the library currently writing a paper for school. Behind Renjun was Jeno who looked frantic. 

Mark shot up. It wasn’t everyday Jeno was scared and Renjun doesn’t make jokes. “What is everything okay??” 

“Its... Hyuck. And Je-ongil in the courtyard. Crying.” Was all panicked Jeno could get out. 

Mark paled. He didnt know what was happening but from the sound of it, it wasnt Jeongil crying. 

—  
All three boys ran to the courtyard where a crowd of students were, some snickering most looking sick and scared. 

“...now that ive shown you what a mess you really are.” Mark still couldn’t see what was happening but the moment he heard sobbing from a voice he knew all too well he pushed through. 

Donghyuck on the floor looking way to small, a sobbing mess as he curled in on himself (Mark recognizes this as a way to hide embarrassment) as Jeongil walked away Mark ran forward to him.

“Oh baby...” Mark bent down next to the boy and hugged him, Donghyuck only crying more. He lifted him up from sitting and held his hand as he walked them both out of there. 

—  
“Hyuckie what happened?” Donghyuck has stopped crying, they were now back in the library Mark had been in before and Mark had put his sweater on his boyfriend and wiped his tears away. 

“I... Jeongil.. he’s.... wrong.” Mark was confused? Did Jeongil accuse Hyuck of doing something?

“I try so hard not to let the words get to me when i know hes wrong theres no problem with who i am but i, i try so hard to fight it... but i get so tired of being myself when no one likes me this way.” Mark was now more than confused, the vague answers making him worry even more.

“Mark? I’m me right? I-I’m not... broken right?”   
Donghyuck let silent tears fall his voice was so small and so fragile.

“Baby theres nothing wrong with you i swear. Is this what that fucker was saying? Im going to beat that son of a-“ Donghyuck just hugged Mark snuggling into him trying to forget everything. Effectively clouding his mind from what happened the only trace of his terror being tear stains on his cheeks. Mark leaned back jusr far enough to kiss him. Hyuck kissed back and it was just love. And comfort. And reassurance, like Mark was mending his boyfriend through a kiss. Donghyuck wasn’t completely reassured but he sure did love his boyfriend. He relyed that his confidence would come back.

“Lee Donghyuck. I love you. So so much. My light my happiness my grounding my home. Ive know you my whole life and im sure of it many lives before too. My soulmate my other half there will never be a single thing about you i dont love. Even when people want to see you cry, or make you hurt i need you to remember where your happiness comes from. I will never tell you not to be sad or not to cry, i will never say to be only happy because that isnt you. Donghyuck you have so many things i still have to discover about you and ill love each and every one. Even when you’re sad you’re you, even when you cry, even when you smile and laugh no matter what you do i love you do much. This is cheesy beyond belief trust me i know but you deserve to hear it and so much more. I never want to feel any less than loved.” 

Mark gently moved Donghyucks head to the side, taking time to kiss every mole that went across his skin. Donghyuck was always beautiful. He always took Marks breath away how he could be so lucky to kiss an angel everyday. Mark would live everyday knowing his reason to wake up every morning was the boy sitting in front of him. 

Even if he didn’t get the full story of what happened he would hear it later. The school would hear it later that a certain student was kicked out and would never come to that school again. Only one of the many students that said unjust things to Marks baby. For now, Marks only worry was to get Donghyuck to his own home and in the comfort of their aloneness to be themselves and mend any broken hearts.

 

 

 

— 2 months later and Mark and Donghyuck were openly dating. Hyuck had confessed what had been happening behind Marks back the comments and it had made Mark more upset than angry that Donghyuck thought he should keep it all to himself. No one anything anymore though, actually, this had been a turning point for the school as other students closeted and scared came out wanting the boys not to feel as alone. After Jeno, Renjun and their new addition boyfriend Jaemin had come out had the school was the most accepting it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Its my first work so if you’d like to leave your thoughts thats be nice ♡ I do think this fic is not well put together and vague but i wanted to at least get it out there...


End file.
